


I Know You Do

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Lavellan deals with Solas' sudden departure.
Relationships: Cole & Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	I Know You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers

The sounds of celebration and drunken merriment had long died down when Ori descended from her quarters. Sleep had long eluded her. She sought after the scent of fresh parchment, lyrium, and linseed oil…his scent. Perhaps with his familiar aroma wrapped around her, she could finally drift away into the relative comfort of sleep. Slip into the Fade and find him.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of seeing him again, even if only in the Fade. After all, the reality of it was a subject worthy of hot debate. The old conversation played in her head, along with their first kiss, as her legs carried her to his rotunda. She only partially registered the few of companions who had partied too hard into the early morning, left draped over one another, bottles scattered among them. Sera was snoring softly underneath one of the dessert tables, while Dorian and Bull were tangled together, a small puddle of drool gathering where Dorian’s head rested against Bull’s broad chest that he would later vehemently deny. She continued toward the familiar room, covered in murals that told her story, when she saw Varric splayed across the floor near his fireplace, head resting on Cole’s lap. She was just about to step over him, needing to touch something Solas had touched, sit where he had sat, when Cole’s eyes popped open.

He didn’t say anything at first, but just looked at her appraisingly with his large grey eyes, his head cantered curiously to the side.

She closed her own and let her head fall to her chest, a long, sad sigh escaping her.

A quiet inhalation let her know that Cole was about to start speaking, and she steadied her heart, prepared for what was to come. “Bright and brilliant, he wanders the ways, walking unmaking, searching…”

He’s alone then. If he’d only just asked for her help—

Cole continued, their eyes locked on one another, “Pain pounding, pulsing, life of frustration can finally fall, fail. Begin again, anew, another world to erase what was done and what hasn’t been done."

Her brow crinkled and she opened her mouth, but had nothing to say. Whenever Cole began to alliterate, she tended to lose track of his true meaning.

Very quietly, Cole tried one more time, but this time the words were quite clearly not his own. “Ar lath ‘ma, vhen’an. Isalan na. Isalan dera na aron tuelan.”

Ori’s breath hitched and she struggled to bring in more air. She remembered the night Solas said those words to her, words that brought a warm, pink flush to her cheeks and had her bashfully brushing her hair from her eyes, just so she could hide behind her hand for moment to collect her thoughts. She vividly recalled how his eyes tracked her across the room as she laughed at him, not realizing he was serious. How she turned her back on him to look out over her balcony and how his arms wrapped around her from behind, his slender, muscular build setting her heartbeat thundering against her chest.

She startled when Cole’s hand thrust forward, shaking a crumpled handkerchief toward her. She’d begun to cry.

She took it, but didn’t bother dabbing at her eyes. She’d been crying off and on all night and had long since given up stemming the tide.

He blinked owlishly at her. “I am sorry. I just wish to help.”

“I know you do.” She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, more for her sake than for his own, but she knew he wasn’t one for physical affection. Instead, she offered him the most genuine smile she could muster and continued on her way to the rotunda, the smell of parchment, lyrium, and linseed oil enveloping her in a much needed hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Elven Translation: “I love you, you are my home. I need you.... and then he essentially tells her he’s going to make love her in such a way that is only deserving of a goddess X.X (Taken from FenxShiral (AO3) 's Elven dictionaries)


End file.
